icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Girly Chronos Coord
is a normal story coord by the cute brand Dreamy Crown, which follows the story of Cinderella. It debuted in Part 2 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu! 2015 series. It shares its design with the Custard Chronos Coord. It also appeared in Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Part 3. Descriptions Girly Chronos Top A pink corset-blouse lined in gold with a pale pink band circling the stomach with black roman numerals and a pale gold design beneath them. At the center of the skirt is a pastel purple section lined in gold to match the tiny gold diamond-shaped buttons. Beneath each side of the chest are two gold buttons attached to a pearl and gold bead chain. Pale gold tulle lines the bottom of the shirt to match the material lining each white puffed sleeve. The chest has white material lined in bright yellow gold with a single clock sewn to the center, beneath a small red bow. The collar is white with tulle lining. Included is a simple gold bracelet with a story emblem charm. Girly Chronos Skirt A pink skirt with a shiny gold design all over it. Sewn beneath the waistband on each hip is a red bow with a gold medallion, the left attached to a chain holding the story emblem charm. So far down the skirt is a band of pale pink with large, black roman numerals alternating with a gold clock design. Pale gold tulle sticks out from the bottom of the skirt. Girly Chronos Shoes Gold shoes lined in gold with a design of sparkles, clocks, and circles to match the gold soe. At the tongue flap of each shoe is a red bow with a small clock sewn to the center. Comes with white knee-socks with gold cuff above a row of roman numeral numbers. Beneath the left row is a gold story emblem. Print on each leg are pale pink clock hands. Dreamy Jewel Ribbon Headband A pink textured headband with dark brown lining. A gold chain lines the headband to match the base of the ruby gem heart, depicting a small key hole. Comes with gold studs that have a thin strand hanging from them connecting to a ruby heart-shaped lock. One heart has a key bottom attached. Coral Shell Headband A pale pink headband with a row of pearls lining it to match the dangle earrings. On the corner are two small gold stars attached to a pale shell. At the center of each earring is a crystal gem. Cute Yell Headband A pink headband with pale pink curled designs beneath a row of pink gem hearts on a gold base. On the side is a large pink gem attached to a lilac lace bow. Comes with gold dangle earrings with a small crown above a pink gem heart; one is tiny and attached to a lilac lace bow. Cards Aikatsu! Cards= |-| Aikatsu Friends! Cards= {| border="1" style="border:1px solid #AAA; border-collapse:collapse; background:#f9f9f9;" align="center" width="100%" |- style="background:#ffc0cb;" align="center" ! Tops ! Bottoms ! Shoes |- align="center" | Girly Chronos Top | Girly Chronos Skirt | Girly Chronos Shoes Gallery Official Arts Img news02 (33).jpg Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 10.04.31 AM.png 1504CPCARD.jpg 1504CP sign.jpg Cute yellbracelet 01.jpg img_goods14.jpg 4910061401059.jpg Others AkariBday.png Data Carddass Aikatsu! Ak.png Girly Chronos Coord Akari.png Girly Chronos Coord Akari.gif Glass High Heel.gif Glass High Heel 2.png Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Dreamy Crown Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu! Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Category:Normal Coords Category:Romance Story Coords Category:Cinderella